Character Idea/Hell/Teh Sweggurboi
'''Hell '''is a character idea by Teh Sweggurboi, with help from Six-Inch-Pen, his first character idea for a non-country, as well as it is his first character idea with an own unique power button effect. Hell will hopefully come in an update along with the characters Algeria and Belarus. Hell will play with a very offensive, rough, and devastating play style. He won't leave his opponent for a chance to catch his breath, as he keeps on attacking and kicking him, trying to knock his opponent out. Appearance Hell is a character with two different appearances. His first appearance is his normal one. His body is just like those of all other characters in the game, but his head is a human skull with wide-open, bloodshot eyes and a mischievous smile. Although his whole head is broken white, he has one big, dark-colored scar on his forehead. When Hell activates his power button effect, flames will come out of his scar. The scar will then grow, and the black area along with the flames on his forehead will spread to the rest of his body. If Hell's opponent touches him now, he will get incinerated, and resurrect after 3 seconds. When the flames cover Hell's whole body, he will transform into a devil with a sinister facial expression, yellow bloodshot eyes, a black goatee, and a small mustache, dark red horns and black wings. Meanwhile, the flames will slowly fade away. Hell holds a trident, which he pokes towards the opponent every 3 seconds. If he hits his opponent, he will pierce him with it and then swing it, throwing the knocked-out opponent in the air. The opponent will fall down right after, and will be back on the ground after one second, but still knocked-out for another 4 seconds. When he gains consciousness, you can see that he's been heavily damaged, and his stats - no matter who's it is - are halved. Power Shots Air shot: Hell Shot Hell's air shot can be considered the most versatile power shot in the whole game. When Hell activates it, he gets surrounded by flames and just when he seems to burn down to ashes by them, he will disappear mysteriously, leaving his opponent alone on the field. Soon thereafter, you will hear a loud, evil laugh. The sky will turn dark but with a red/purple glow, and the stadium itself darkens too. That's when the chorus of AC/DC's "Highway to Hell" starts to play. A huge devil surrounded by flames will show up in the background. This is Hell himself. He will tear down the upper part of the stadium and will be watching his opponent from above. Hell will do five attempts to smash his opponent, and he has three different ways to do this. The first one is smashing his huge red fist on the ground. He will do this right at the place where the opponent is standing and the fist will cover a large area of the field, so the opponent has to react very quickly to escape from getting crushed. The second way is when he hammers his trident into the ground. This is a bit easier to avoid at first sight, because it is less accurate and easier to dodge. The hard thing is that it will cover the whole ground in flames for a brief amount of time after it has come down. If the opponent doesn't jump in time, he will burn down and disappear. Last but not least, Hell can choose to shoot a laser out of his eyes, which immobilizes his opponent. This seems not very effective, but it is if Hell uses it in combination with his fist or trident. These five attempts will all take place in five seconds and are completely random, so you never know what's going to happen next. When Hell kills you with one of his assassination attempts, he will stop what he was doing immediately (even if he did less than five killing attempts) and a gravestone with "Rest in Peace" written on it will take your place. The finishing touch of the power shot is when a funny, happy ghost comes out of Hell's goal and flies in a wavy pattern towards the opponent's goal. It has the ball and it will always score if the opponent has died. If the opponent has somehow survived Hell's rage, the ghost will come subsequently and the only thing the opponent has to do is stopping the ghost on his way to the goal by (power) blocking or countering him. If you block the ghost, you will once more die, but despite of the ghost flying in a wavy pattern, it's not very hard to make the ball bounce back into Hell's goal. However if you didn't score, Hell will then teleport from behind the stadium to the field again and he will have his first appearance back. Two seconds after Hell has reappeared on the field, an old man on a cloud will show up high in the sky and send the opponent back to the stadium. If the opponent jumps off the cloud, he's back on the field again, ready to continue his match against Hell. Ground shot: Eyeballs Shot In his ground shot, Hell will claw his own eyeballs out, literally. He lets out a gruesome scream every time he does so, and it's pure horror only to look at it. Afterwards another pair of eyes rolls back in place from behind his eye sockets. Hell will claw his eyes out three times and he will throw them in the field afterwards. This will leave six bloodshot eyeballs on the field, bouncing heavily, and giving the field a chaotic view. All six eyeballs contain a ball, so they can all score. They’re all bouncing in random directions. This may also mean that in the whole shot not a single ball is on goal, but this is only rarely seen, as it has a chance of only around 5% to happen. Usually multiple eyeballs find their way to the goal, and occasionally two or more at the same time. When the opponent kicks an eyeball, it will burst and disappear. In case there still isn’t a goal scored after 5 seconds, all eyeballs will suddenly fade away. If the opponent has managed to keep a clean sheet up to that point, he has wasted Hell’s ground shot. Although it might be Hell’s weakest shot, you must be aware that it’s not easy at all to stop it. It’s very hard to keep an overview with all those bouncing balls, especially when more than one ball enters your goal. If an eyeball ends up in Hell's goal, it won't score. The shot doesn’t have an after effect. That is to say, if you get hit by one of the balls, there won’t happen a thing. Counter Attack: Doom Shot Last but not least: Hell's counter attack! When Hell counters a shot, he will disappear, but come back on the field shortly thereafter. Not only his head, but his whole body is a skeleton this time. He is much taller, wears a black cape and is seated on a big black throne carried all the way by hundreds of miniature versions of himself. Hell comes out of his own goal and moves to the other goal slowly. When the first Mini-Hells reach the centre circle, they all stop and Hell himself commands one of his little helpers to go and try to catch the opponent. The little skeleton guy will chase the opponent everywhere he goes and he's hard to shake off. You can kick him away, but he always comes back. When he has managed to grab the opponent, he will throw him to his boss. Hell then catches him, and looks at him suspiciously. He will say "Hmm..." and will then stuff a football into the opponent's mouth and throw him at the goal. It will then be a 100% goal. If you dodge the tiny Hell, the big Hell gets more and more grumpy in his chair and after 5 seconds he has lost all his confidence in Mini-Hell. He will pick up his trident and smash Mini-Hell with it, so he dies. Hell then stands up from his chair, points his trident forward and summons a demonic dragon with a crocodile's beak. This monster comes out of Hell's goal with the ball and flies to the other goal at a rapid speed, a bit similar to Argentina's dragon. While it is flying towards the goal, its beak constantly opens and closes. You can only counter or block this shot if you touch it when the beak happens to be closed. Otherwise, you will get eaten and the demon flies right into the goal. If you block the demon while its mouth is closed, you will get headbutted into your goal, but the ball has a chance to roll back into Hell's goal or bounce away randomly, and after 2 seconds you will reappear on the field by means of some old man on a cloud with a long white beard and a golden circular glow around his head. Unlock Requirements On normal days Hell will appear in every game mode, just like other characters, but during Halloween and every Friday the 13th this is different. During these special horror days, the chances of seeing him in the Head Cup final are 20% and when he is there, he will be in the crowd as a normal spectator, but with the distinguishing black scar. You need to click on him and he will appear in the middle of the stadium, and destroy your current opponent by burning him down to ashes. In order to unlock Hell, you must beat him in the Head Cup final. Another way to unlock him is paying 5,000,000 points, but this is once again only possible during Halloween and on Friday the 13th! Costume: Clock Costume Hell’s costume, the Clock Costume, is one that freezes time. When this costume performs its magical trick, the clock on top of the screen is shrouded in ice and time stops for 3 seconds. This will happen every 10 seconds and is especially of great help for Hell, because his power shots take longer than those of the average character. The costume itself looks like a clock as well, a typical old alarm clock, and it is an SS rank costume. Speed: +4 Kick: +6 Jump: +1 Dash: +8 Power: +1 Trivia * Hell is the opposite of Heaven. * There are three stages in the Catholic afterlife - Hell, Heaven & Purgatory Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Idea of the Month Category:Collabs Category:Teh Sweggurboi Category:Six-Inch-Pen